Entity Formation: For Beginners
What This Page Needs *A Section on Definitions About *This page is dedicated to explaining the entire Entity Formation technique paranormally and psychologically. *This page will have sections dedicated to the technique, it's applications, paranormal explanations, and psychological explanations, and biophoton explanations. *This page is a great place to start if you are interested in not only how to easily form your own entity, but also why it works on a psychological level, and how it is viewed by ancient cultures and modern occultists. Technique #Hold your hands a distance apart from eachother, leaving an open space inbetween. #Take deep breaths and exhale, each time you exhale move your hands closer together and feel your hands shape invisible energy in front of you. Continue to do this until your hands are six inches apart. Continue to take deep breaths and exhale, but now move your hands away from eachother. Feel the energy you are shaping expand and flow in the empty space between your hands. #Focus on what you would like the energy to do. Try not to give it any specific shape or color, simply give it a purpose for existing through your thoughts. #The energy will react to this purpose and begin to shape itself and move on its own. You will mentally see the energy change and feel it change, but you are not shaping it with your hands or visualizing the change. The energy is changing on it's own and reacting to your thoughts. Many people get confused at this part and are unsure if the energy has gained a mind of its own or if they are controlling the energy with their imagination. This is because your conscious mind is no longer manipulating the energy, your unconscious mind has been given free range and control to manifest your desire through the energy. Allow yourself to let go and allow your unconscious mind to shape and control the energy for you, simply watch it do the work. #Once the unconscious mind has given your energy shape it will respond to your thoughts and you have the ability to communicate with the now formed entity. The entity is still controlled by your unconscious. Only through comuning with it using your thoughts and convincing it to follow your instruction can you get it to do what you want. #When mentally communing with your entity you may not hear it speak in your mind but you may be able to feel its emotions or see images that convey the entity's communications. The entity may not have a voice or it may even have your voice. In many situations people become unsure if they are puppeting the entity to speak or if it has a mind of its own. Remember it is controlled by your unconscious and that you do not control what it does or does not say. The idea is to let go, and allow the unconscious to do the work, you don't control it, you simply can commune with it and ask it to complete your desires. Psychological Explanations *The breathing exercise allows you to enter an altered state of consciousness and to calm your body. When in an altered state of consciousness your mind has a more intense focus on the task at hand. *When you give intense focus normally reserved to oneself to something else it gains a self-like intimate quality. By focusing intently on one's breathing (or more importantly the mental image of the invisible energy), you gain an intimate connection to it. This intimate connection through focus is called absorption and is the energy that you feel during Entity Formation. *Focusing on your intentions and allowing the energy to take a life of its own is known as active imagination. Essentially you are allowing your unconscious mind to personify the intimate connection to the mental image of invisible energy and to manipulate it within your mind's eye. *Things To Research: **Altered State of Consciousness **Absorption (Psychology) **Active Imagination (Carl Jung) **The Red Book **Inner Work: Using Dreams and Active Imagination for Personal Growth **Robert A. Johnson **Openness to absorbing and self-altering experiences ("absorption"), a trait related to hypnotic susceptibility **Tellegen, A. & Atkinson, G. Paranormal Explanations *Your sheer will power and mental discipline from completing the technique is creating a phantom. *It is said that these phantoms can be used as mind made bodies to adventure across countless other realms simultaneously. *The power of the phantom is based on the individual mind of the person forming the phantom. *The breathing elements have to do with prana or lifeforce. Your breath is prana and by exhaling your prana and using your mental will to give it life you are creating an independent entity. *Things To Research: **Buddhist Siddhi **Tulpa **Tulkus **Alexandra David-Néel **Prana **Qi **Vāyu **Instant Magick **Christopher Penczak **Garab Dorje **Tibetan Book of The Dead **Magical Use of Thoughtforms Biophoton Explanations *The breathing exercises are a form of meditation that allows one to have increased focus. *When you focus on what you want your energy to do, your focused intent has you emit an increased number of biophotons. *Biophotons can be felt as heat or warmth and is the energy that you are feeling as you are forming the entity. *The increase in biophotons may be associated with events generated through meditation: including the formation of your entity. *Things To Research: **Bial Foundation **Rhine Research Center **Biophotons **Meditation **Focused Intent **UV Radiation Applications Psychological Applications *Innerwork *Surrealist Activities *Communicating With The Unconscious *Companionship *Helps Increase Creativity Paranormal Applications *Travel Between Alternate Realms Of Reality *Generating Phantoms/Apparitions *Generating Entities That Can Manifest Into Indepedent Real Beings *To create a non-physical body for yourself *Manifesting Your Desires And Spellcraft Biophoton Applications *Powerful Biophoton Emission *Change Temperature Of Surrounding Area or Focused Area of Attention *Events Generated Through Meditation Opinion Poll What Do You Believe An Entity Is? A Paranormal Being Created Through Sheer Will Power A Purely Psychological Construct, A Thoughtform A Manifestation of The Unconscious In The Conscious Mind An Increased Emission of Biophotons A Paranormal Entity Made Up of Will Power And Prana Whatever You Want It To Be A Spirit or Being From Another Realm Category:New Normal Category:Biophoton Category:General Ability Category:General Abilities Category:Newbie Category:Meditation Category:Technique Category:Entity